1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) capable of sharing and the common use of LCD elements regardless of the size of containers for LCDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCDs are one of the most widely used flat panel displays (“FPDs”). A conventional LCD includes a liquid crystal panel assembly, which has two panels having a plurality of electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels, and adjusts the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the electrodes so that liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer can be rearranged.
A conventional LCD may also include a backlight assembly which provides light to a liquid crystal panel. A backlight assembly may be disposed at the rear of a liquid crystal panel and may be coupled to a container, thereby constituting an LCD along with the container.
The designs of LCDs are diverse, and containers for LCDs have come in various sizes, and the demand for the development of various shapes of liquid crystal panels and backlight assemblies has steadily grown. However, conventionally, LCDs including different sizes of containers are generally manufactured separately regardless of whether they include liquid crystal panels of the same size and, thus, the efficiency of manufacture of LCDs is decreased.